


Rambling Kisses

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky and Clint Go on a mission together
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 15





	Rambling Kisses

“You want me to what?” Bucky almost screeched. Steve just smirked and shook his head.

“Go on a mission with Clint. Is there a problem with that?”

There was very much a problem, Bucky thought. Clint was… well, Clint was hot and distracting. Not that Bucky would admit he had a crush on the blue eyed, blond archer. If he did, Sam would have even more ammo to use and Steve would try to set them up. Although Bucky wasn’t sure if the latter might be true anyway.

Bucky shook his head. “Not really. Barton is good. Very Good. But he’s so…” he tried to think of a word that wouldn’t make his crush on Clint obvious. “Annoying.”

Steve guffawed at that. “It’s Clint! What else do you expect? The man’s a talker at the best of times and a walking disaster the rest of the time. But he’s competent and gets things done. Besides, I think Clint helps you come out of your shell a little.”

He couldn’t say anything about that, because it was true. Bucky was more open and not as quiet when Clint was nearby. The way Clint didn’t walk on eggshells around him like the other Avengers (including Steve) did had Bucky feeling more at ease with him than anyone else. But to be alone on a mission with him was something Bucky wasn’t sure he was ready for.

Ten minutes later, Bucky was in the debriefing room with Steve and Clint, talking about the mission. It was hard for the former Winter Soldier to focus on the mission than the man across the table from him, but thankfully it was an easy mission. Just a couple days spying on a Hydra base. In and out. An hour later they were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully the mission had been as easy as expected. Bucky wasn’t sure he would’ve done his best if it had gone the other way. Clint looked way too good, sitting lazily yet aware of everything as they watched the base. They exchanged banter throughout the two days, and Bucky fell a little bit more in love. 

Now they were on their way back to the compound. Clint was chattering away about something, a dog he found near the compound that liked pizza. Bucky wasn’t sure if he could hold back about how he felt much longer. Just make it back to the compound, he thought.

“Earth to Bucky!”

Bucky snapped to attention. Clint had obviously been trying to regain his focus on him. 

“Sorry, must’ve been daydreaming.”

Clint just chuckled. “Daydreaming about me?”

Bucky choked on his breath. How did he know? Was the crush Bucky had not as hidden as he’d thought?

“I’ve daydreamed about you plenty of times,” Clint continued, Bucky’s jaw dropping at the admission. “Although I’m sure you didn’t need to know that. But I have. You’re handsome, and I like being in your company.” 

Clint kept talking, and Bucky couldn’t believe what he just said. Neither could he hold back anymore. So Bucky kissed Clint, right in the middle of a sentence.

And it was amazing. Not because there were fireworks, but because Bucky finally felt a piece of himself slide into place with this one kiss. He brought his hands to Clint’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across them as he pulled back. Bucky could see the dazed look in Clint’s eyes, though a goofy grin spread across the archer’s lips.

“That’s one way to shut me up.”

Bucky laughed at that. “You can’t believe how long I’ve been wanting to do that, Clint.”

“Eh,” Clint shrugged. “Probably about as long as I have. You should kiss me again before I start rambling.”

Bucky was still smiling as he kissed the man he loved again. They didn’t stop kissing until they reached the compound.


End file.
